


Of Silk and Sand

by MariahJade2



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Hand of Thrawn Duology - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Belly Dancing, Dancing, F/M, Fluff and Mush, Fluff and Smut, Gifts, Innuendo, Love, Married Couple, Married Sex, Romance, Sex, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariahJade2/pseuds/MariahJade2
Summary: It's the day of adoration and Mara wants to give Luke something special.
Relationships: Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Of Silk and Sand

It was a rare thing when both Mara Jade Skywalker and Leia Organa Solo had a free day together, however, occasionally, Mustafar did freeze over. 

Venin Tala day would be in a few days, and Mara wanted to give Luke something special for this year’s day of adoration, yet for reasons she couldn’t articulate, everything she thought of was, unoriginal or so unlike her that Luke would probably double over in laughter at the mere idea that she’d entertained it at all. And maybe that was it. Even with time, this was still a foreign concept to her. 

Desperate for help, after pondering for weeks, she commed Leia, and set up a meeting to pick her brain for ideas. Surely her sister-in-law would be the expert, being married longer. 

She was never the overly romantic, sappy sort, except when Luke, the Nerf, fixed her with those baby blues in just the right suggestive way, and she would find her insides turning into a puddle of melted Corellian caramel. 

“What do you give a man who never wants anything and thinks he has everything?” She asked Leia.

Her sister-in-law paused and thought. 

The silence stretched until Mara’s foot started bouncing up and down under the table in impatience. 

Leia suddenly smiled in what Mara could only describe as a Han Solo special and said with a wink, “A woman with nothing on?” 

Her eyes opened wide _. Did Leia actually say what I thought she said?_

Leia, for her part, had stiffened just a little, waiting for her reaction like she was expecting her sister-in-law to draw a weapon. 

To be fair, she had immediately returned the Mara Jade Face of Doom on her, her mind picturing sending some beautiful, naked woman to her husband as a present.

Leia quickly held up a hand and had the good sense to blush when she realized where Mara’s mind had gone. 

“No, no, no. What do you take me for? Lando? I’m talking about you dear.”

This time it was Mara’s turn to blush, but still refusing to admit her territorial reaction. “You’re his sister! I can’t believe you are telling me this.” It was one thing for Mara to get gift suggestions; however, this was a bit… well, personal.

Leia burst out laughing. “What? Just because I was a Princess and the Chief of State, doesn’t mean I’m a bore. I was a rebel and I am _married to Han Solo._ I’m not a prude and I know things.” She poured Mara another glass of wine from the center decanter and raised her glass.

Once she’d gotten over her surprise, she couldn’t help grinning, and reminded herself that Leia was always a force to be reckoned with.

Smiling, Mara lifted her glass and said, “That’s not a bad idea, my dear sister-in-law, except he can see me every day. This would need to be different, special.”

“Don’t worry Mara; I have just the right place for you to make it _special._ The details will be up to you. And just so he is in the dark a bit longer, I’ll give part of your gift to him” 

“What do you mean Leia?” 

“You’ll see, and she waved Mara over towards the holonet to search the data base. Picking the most romantic hotel in town, and one they were both sure Luke had never heard of, the two hatched their plot.”

~~***~~

Luke was surprised by his sister’s gift. It was an unusual gift. 

Mara left town the day before on a quick errand for Talon, and she’d promised to be back in time for their Venin Tala dinner. Earlier, his mind was distracted, wondering exactly when she’d be back when his door chimed and he opened it to see a droid standing there.

It was a messenger droid delivering a small package for him. Curious he took it, and walked to the living room to open it. Inside were a small registration card and a flimsy from Leia.

The note said he was to go to the Julalmasan Hotel. He’d never been there, so he was glad the message from his sister included the address.

She’d sent a message to Mara as well, and paid for a nice dinner and a room for both of them for the night. Upon reading that, he smiled to himself and sent a small wave of affection towards his twin through the force. It was a thoughtful thing for his sister to do, something he still wasn’t used to, having a sibling. 

She suggested that he get there ahead of Mara in case he wanted to surprise her with anything; a not so subtle sister hint that he better have something for his wife.

Upon reading that he shook his head, exasperated, and sent a virtual eye roll to her. Of course he’d bought her something beautiful and something practical because he knew his wife. 

He wasn’t a mynock like Han.

He checked his chrono to see how much time he had to shower and dress, and headed to his bedroom and master bath, a broad smile on his face. 

Later, after making sure he had the flowers and presents ready, Luke left their suite and headed out to his speeder, gave the address a quick glance and took off.

The closer he got to the hotel, the more he reflected on Mara’s essence in the Force. Their Force bond had become stronger with each passing day of their marriage. 

He could normally hear her whispering soft nothings to him randomly, or beckoning him on toward little quests, some as minor as going for a walk or some as fun as a request to spar. Yet she seemed muted somehow, which he took to mean she hadn’t arrived on planet yet. 

He hoped it was very soon. 

He arrived and was shocked at how many speeders were in the parking area. Well, it was the holiday for lovers, and it was obviously a high end hotel by the look of the makes and models.

The bell-droid showed him to his suite on the twentieth floor, and began describing the amenities. 

It was one of the newer elaborate hotels. Each suite was designed to fulfill a person’s fantasy, which made Luke start to question just what his sister thought his fantasy was and also, how would she know?

_Shavit, is our twin bond leaking too much?_

Surely Mara wouldn’t talk about that.

Luke was shaken from his thoughts by the droid beeping at him to take care not to damage the room too much. The droid continued in an almost warning tone, that Luke was the fourth Jedi this week, and they always left the rooms in terrible shape. 

He was grateful it was only a droid, because his face flushed a crimson red at that news, remembering the mind-blowing force sex he had with his wife, and what sometimes occurred. He firmly pushed thoughts of which Jedi he might know who would come here out of his mind.

Placing his hand on the key pad, he went to open the door when suddenly his wife’s force presence was clear to him, causing his eyes to close as their bond opened fully. Goosebumps rippled down his back as he felt the beauty and strength of her on the other side of the door. 

To him, she was like the sun appearing after a storm, all red and golden, creating rainbows across the sky. Elated and excited he started to punch in the code, but the door opened on its own before he could finish. 

He stood on the threshold looking into the room. No Mara, but a quick sweep with his senses found her, and his heart started to race in joy and anticipation. He let his eyes roam around the room taking in the luxury of the furniture, noticing the warm colors of his home planet revealed in woven tapestries and rugs of reds, golds, ochers and kessinamon, plush chairs with intricate carved wood and a matching chaise longue. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but he could faintly; hear music coming from across the room. 

Looking for the source, he saw another door and quickly moved towards it. He entered the room and the door swiftly closed behind him on its own. 

Mara was having some fun it seemed. 

His eyes had to adjust to the dimmer light coming from flickering candles, and the soft illumination of a small corner lamp, so he stopped moving. 

He looked around, and his breath was taken away by the sight that met him. The walls of the room were done in wine colored silk drapers, hung from the ceiling to the floors, swaged loosely across the walls. Instead of furniture, there were huge pillows placed around the outer edges of the raised floor sections. The center was cleared of all but one thing.

His beautiful wife and her mesmerizing eyes glinting at him. 

But he didn’t need the Force to guess what awaited him. She was imprinted deep in his mind. Shutting his eyes, he could smell the slightly sweet and spicy scent of her perfume, and see behind his closed lashes, the vision of simmering silks and veils she wore.

Shaking his head to clear the image, he opened his eyes only to see it was not a vision, it was fact. Music from ancient tribes of nomadic people on his home planet played softly in the background. The sounds of reeds and strings pulled him closer. 

Hidden spot lights highlighted her hair, and her veils shimmered and twinkled in the candlelight as Mara began to dance to the exotic music. Her shadows seemed to float on the walls as the flames moved. One of the strings played the main theme in a solo, and was soon joined by the rest, slowly building up to a faster pace as she danced in time. 

His hands reached out, trying to touch her, but she timed her movements to keep her out of his reach.

She taunted and beckoned him to come further into the room with graceful hand gestures that only further excited him, even while denying his touch.

He was drawn to her like a sand fly to a flame. His feet urged him forward along with other urges that sprung to life. Naked desire burned a trail through his body, like hot lava streaming down the side of a volcano.

He could barely control the flow that threatened to spill out over his force bond. She locked eyes with him and his own hunger was echoed in her face and her essence. She gestured silently for him to sit and only then did he remember the gifts in his hand. Luke selected a large comfortable area and placed his gifts on the floor next to him settling in to watch her dance for him.

`~~

Mara must have felt Luke’s control slipping and smiled an impish smile, swirling and twirling faster to the increased tempo of the music, showing hints of what lay beneath, as the veils spun outward. The drum beats vibrated in his ears sounding like the distant echo of the harvest festival on his home planet. 

Her arms moved gracefully in a wave of motion, a small bracelet jingling against her wrist. Her silk skirt veils bellowed out and up as her legs kicked to the rhythm, revealing long sensuous legs, tantalizing flesh just ready to be touched. 

Her breasts strained and threatened to spill out of her tight little golden bra. 

Luke couldn’t wait any longer, and stood up walking to the center of the room. He watched in wonder at the beauty that was his wife.

Reaching out, she pulled him into her dance. 

Now she performed with him, leading his hand to tug at a veil when the notes reached a recurring high point. 

One blue silk piece fell to the floor while her arm pulled him close as she spun them both in a circle. 

His eyes followed her body as she isolated her movements to her hips this time and he reached for another piece of silk. 

Green, the color of her eyes, fell to the ground and Luke moaned as one long leg was fully revealed. 

She brushed his lips with her own in the middle of a turn, and Luke was lost to his exotic beauty and her perfect lips. 

He wanted to kiss his way up the curve of her neck, and just as he reached his goal, she started dancing circles around him, touching and caressing him on his shoulders with her hands. Her hips swaying from side to side brushing his thighs as she circled him.

Luke felt his blood pound in his ears and the heat of it boiling, as his manhood strained to reach her soft inner secrets. 

He began tugging at the remaining scarves every time she made her circle around him till all that remained was a sea of color on the floor, and a tiny gold bit of cloth covering his heart’s desire, and he heard and felt her teasing laugh in his head.

_You want this don’t you?_

He felt the need to shed his clothes, but she grabbed his hands and pulled him in for a searing kiss, her hands roaming through his hair tugging gently.

The relief and joy of that joining filled them both up, mouths tasting and exploring. 

She gently led him to the side of the room, pushing a concealed button. The floor they had just been dancing on opened up, revealing a huge luxurious bed. 

Mara led him down the two steps and pushed him onto it. On his way down, he reached out with his hands pulling her with him so she landed on top of his hot body. The touch of her cool perfect skin sent such a powerful wave of desire through him he had to hold it back a little, just for a moment.

“I love you,” he whispered, kissing that line along her neck he so wanted to do a moment ago.

“I love you too Farmboy.” Her lips nibbled at his ears and she rubbed one of her feet along the length of his leg.

Luke wanted her; he needed her so badly he wasn’t sure if he could breathe, he needed to feel himself slip inside her, feel her warmth and heat envelope him outside and in. 

He flipped them over and began using the force to remove all barriers to the paradise that awaited him. Mara laughed and smiled as their things floated up above to the pillows. 

Soon there was nothing but flesh touching flesh. Oh, how he loved to feel her body pressed against his.

He kissed and teased her small nipples till they stood at attention and then pressed his lips to hers. 

His hands stroked up and down the length of her body and then one moved between her legs touching her most sensitive part with practiced expertise. The music still played, but the seductive dance had changed.

Their mouths never parted, neither one seeming to want to lose that connection. Luke could feel her hands rake up and down his back in slow circles, tugging on his taunt skin as she moved lower.

He moaned as her hand found his member and he pushed against it as she begun to stroke him.

His manhood was pulsating and growing as she moved up and down the shaft, circling the tip as she teased it with her finger.

He couldn’t wait anymore. Parting her legs, Luke plunged into her soft haven and reveled in the feeling of completeness and perfection being inside her always brought to the forefront.

She let out a soft low moan as they began to move slowly, hips and thighs meeting. He kissed her deeply as they curled their tongues in tandem.

His one hand cupped her breast in reverence while his other held her tight. They reveled in the awareness, the delight of all five senses swelling with each stroke, with every lick, and kiss.

With each withdraw and return, Luke could feel Mara’s pleasure and yet the slow torture was driving her crazy too. 

Sensing she was hungry and craving for more, he used the Force to intensify the sensations, making each nerve ending fire lines of pleasure though both of their bodies, letting it build and build as they moved with ever-faster thrusts.

Mara’s mind touched him with visions of things they had yet to explore.

He moaned and growled at her inventiveness and she said though hurried breaths, “You learn a lot of moves as The Emperor’s Hand that can be put to other uses.” Grinning wickedly, she proceeded to show him exactly what certain angles could do.

Before he knew what happened, he was on the bottom watching in wonder as his wife straddled him.

Raising his hips up to meet her, she lowered herself back on him, pulling a guttural sound of pleasure from his lips. 

She began rocking while her hands played up and down his chest. Leaning forward, she kissed him, and then floated some pillows behind his head to raise him to a semi-sitting position.

He was so close to the edge, and her tempting nipples were now there to be licked and nuzzled. He buried his mouth onto her bosom, sucking as she cried out and tightened her muscles around him in climax. 

His eyes started to water with the intense feelings that transmitted though the force to him, as she reached the top of her pleasure. He saw her sway and dance on top of him through a gauzy film. 

Even Jedi Master’s have limits and her clenching sent him exploding inside her in his own release, moaning out her name over and over. 

She smiled a slow seductive smile at him, obviously enjoying the sound of her name on his lips as he lost control. 

She was the most amazing woman in the galaxy and he was the luckiest man ever. When they both were spent and curled in each other’s arms, Mara spoke.

“Happy Venin Tala day Luke.”

“Have I told you how much I love you Mrs. Skywalker?”

“Yes, I believe you not only told me, you screamed it out into the whole hotel.” 

He stroked her behind and laughed. “I wasn’t the only one screaming.”

“Can I help it if you corrupted me to your loud Skywalker ways?”

Leisurely, he cuddled her closer and trailed sweet kisses all over her face whispering words of devotion. As their bodies returned to normal he suddenly jumped up. 

“You’ve distracted me from giving you my present.” And he climbed up to gather his packages and brought them back down to the bed and handed her a small bunch of flowers and three bundles. 

“Three Luke? Didn’t you go a little overboard?”

“Nothing but the best for my wife. Go on, open them.”

Mara eyed them and chose the largest one first, opening up the fancy wrappings in mock dramatic fashion. 

Her eyes lit up when she saw what it was.

“Boots! Skywalker that’s just so perfect. I have been thinking of getting a new pair, how did you know? Oh wait…never mind.”

She fingered the soft leather and inspected all the hidden pockets for her weapons. The leather smelled wonderful and she gave him a huge grin.

“Open up the others Mara.”

She kissed him and grabbed the narrow, long one. Unfolding the cloth covering, her eyes twinkled with delight.

“Luke this is just, just so beautiful. Thank you.” 

“”It has its own special pocket in the boots.”

Mara held up the small curved blade inspecting it. 

The handle was an exquisitely, carved metal with intertwined vines etched in decoration in subtle green and blue tints. She smiled and brushed at her eyes which seemed to be a bit moister. 

Reaching over to the boots she found the slot for the blade and grinned up at Luke. 

“It’s not every woman that gets the weapon she wants for this holiday.” 

“Well now you should have all the weapons you need to save my butt next time.” 

“You do need saving often husband.” 

He laughed and handed her the last package. 

“Now what could be in here?” She opened it up, inhaled an awed breath, and then kissed him deeply.

She held up his last present and it was breathtaking under the over head recessed lights, hand-made from the melted sands of Tattoine, and hanging from a silver chain, glass was spun and pulled into interwoven strands in the shape of a heart, matching her knife. 

“It’s beautiful Luke.” Her green eyes filled with happy tears. “ Farmboy, what am I going to do with you?”

“I’ve got quite a few ideas on that. Here let me put it on you. Turn around.” 

She did and he kissed her back and shoulder while hooking the clasp. Mara turned back and his eyes opened up wide in appreciation of the alluring contrast between the luxurious jewelry and her prefect naked body, inflaming his all over again. 

His hands cupped her face and pulled her in for a long lingering kiss, one that deepened and hardened with renewed passion of lovers meant to be.

Between breathless kisses and mutual caresses, Mara whispered to him. “Don’t you want to have dinner first?”

“Oh I’m hungry all right…for you!” and he covered her body with his once again. 

“Dessert it is then,” she grinned, and once again they lost themselves to each other. Luke smiled and listened to the blissful sounds of pleasure coming from her. They were deep and real and free and they were for him alone. This was the best Venin Tala day ever. 

“I must admit, your sister has great ideas, “ Mara whispered while nibbling on his ears but his capacity for speech was gone and no more words were needed, only the sounds of love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Belly dancing inspiration from a very good friend.


End file.
